


我，斯莱特林挂坠盒

by Paraly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly





	我，斯莱特林挂坠盒

我，斯莱特林挂坠盒。 

我诞生于萨拉查斯莱特林之手，组成了他毕生的唯二杰作。造物主将自己的名字赋予我，他的意志将我的价值开拓。如同他将本名赋予他所打造的学院一样，我成为了学院的信物。我代表着英国魔法界的一个群落。 

无数个光影交替的时间里，我垂于他的脖颈，倾听他的低语。他赋予我代表整个家族的荣誉，正如我诞生所旨。 

但，冰冷的死物无法拥有人类的温度，我的核心依附与晶石，被困与盒底，被迫感知着偏执刺穿了他的心脏，在血管处缠绕上了傲慢的卷须。 

他最终还是离去了，他的脚步向被他赋名的学院背离，他携带着我一起，放弃了我们共同的栖居。 

没有人知道他是怎样逝去的，自他搬进木屋后，我便被封存于厚重的木盒，连同他对于自己毕生心血的全部回忆。而我有限的想象力只能够以自己身处的木盒，去构思萨拉查的棺底。 

对光线的渴望在时间的磨耗中变得渺茫，当我的链条再次被苍老的手指提起时，我曾刻骨的奢想，为我带来了绝望，晦暗的光线下，现实浇筑着前所未有的残酷。 

不是萨拉查。 

我被哑炮和愚者包围着，我的金属外壳在这腐朽的木屋与破烂的衣物中变得突兀。他们粗蛮卷曲舌头，露出泛黄的牙齿，咆哮着曾属于萨拉查的语言，全然失去了优雅的吞吐。 

我被偷取，被贱卖，颠沛流离，在无趣的世界起伏。 

终于，我与一个斯莱特林重逢了，他无疑是美丽的，远甚于萨拉查，他拥有着刀刻的颧骨与下颚，精致的五官，强大的魔法与精心包装的谈吐。他将我的链条缠绕在手指，启唇贴近我的核心。“你属于我。”他说。 

是的，我属于你。 

我渴望你的眷恋，却无法任你差遣。 

他是斯莱特林家族的希望，我却透过完美的表象，看到他内部的遍体鳞伤。不要，这不可以。  
你拥有蛇的语言，却无法听见我的嘶喊。 

我希望他把我佩戴在胸前，正如我被创造时所赋予的职能一样，让我贴近他的皮肤，感受他的温度，我将倾尽一切，彰显他身份所蕴含的宝藏。 

但他不满足于我的外表所能代表的力量。他放弃了我，他将灵魂植入我的身体，将我置于岩洞。他扭曲了我的价值。我被浸泡在致命的毒药中，被迫观看死神挥舞镰刀，割据生命的表演。 

可我不是容器。 

我嵌入宝石的身体内部只有冰冷狭窄的空间，不足以承载灵魂。生长的灵魂将在我的体内停滞，封存，正如被遗弃的我一样，最终陷入静止，没有各种意义上的永恒。不会人告诉他，一切的消亡只是时间的问题，人们都沉迷于在无知中死去，除了他。 

命运在我光滑的表面雕镂着悲剧，灵魂之间的连接使我感受着他的痛苦。我被锁进观众席。我能够感受到他每晚烙在心脏中的疼痛，余下的灵魂空洞，刻骨。 

我知道他在夜晚梦见自己重新变为那个弱小的里德尔时蜷缩的无助，但他无法听到来自世界遥远一端的魂片的安慰与低语；我知道他进行屠杀，发动战争时对政权建立的幻想，但囚于岩洞的冰冷金属盒无法为他指明正确的方向；我知道他自认为一切都准备好了，但终日淹没着阴尸的平静湖面无法告诉他不是这样，我看着曾被我给予希望的那个人越走越远，在我所期望的相反方向上，他的影子融于黑暗，稀薄得无法追逐。 

最后，一切感觉都消失了，那些畸变的旋律与扭曲的音符交叠成章的生命交响。灵魂在我的体内静止，失去与本体同步的机会，成为时间的弃儿。我，斯莱特林挂坠盒，在沉寂中等待着斯莱特林最后一位后裔的陨落。  
……  
当我从毒药中被解救时，我早已麻木，那是一位斯莱特林，他看着我，疼痛使他的肌肉痉挛，嘴角在黑暗中抽搐，刻骨的恨意在眼底滋生和镌刻，我被调包，被窝藏，与精神错乱的奴仆共处一室，被丑陋地令人发指的半哑炮佩戴。我清楚，我成为那个男人的赃物，承载着他罪恶灵魂的罪徒。  
……  
另一个男孩找到我，他会说蛇的语言。但我能够看清他的内心，除去那片唐突的切片外，他是属于格兰芬多的。我被命令打开，我无法抗拒那个语言，它融于血脉。  
我暴露了曾经那个男人让我执意忠守的东西。在半心半意的抵抗与蛊惑后，任凭格兰芬多宝剑刺进了我的身体。  
“一切将要结束了。”我听着那个男孩说。  
……  
最后的最后，我又一次成为一个普通的挂坠盒，被遗弃于荒地。


End file.
